One method for mounting a connector on a circuit board, is to provide pegs on a connector housing and to drill corresponding holes in the circuit board which receive the pegs. The pegs are constructed to make an interference fit with holes of the circuit board, to securely hold the pegs and therefore the connector in place.
If the pegs are formed of metal, they can have sharp or pointed ridges that cut into and displace the walls of the circuit board hole. However, if the pegs are formed of thermoplastic molded integrally with the rest of the connector housing, then they may not be harder than the material of the circuit board holes. In that case, the interference fit between the pegs and the circuit board holes results in outward deflection of the walls of the holes. Such deflection can lead to warping of the circuit board, especially where the connector has a large number of pegs arranged in a row. A peg design which minimized outward deformation of the circuit board holes while still assuring reliable holding of the pegs in the holes, would be of value.